


his eyes have all the seeming (of a deamon's that is dreaming)

by solitariusvirtus



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vignettes, Wordcount about 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: Different moments in Trico's existence.





	1. i.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The chirrups glide along the tall stalks, a cool breeze following in a much calmer manner. It pushes through the grass, creating wide ripples through the silken sea. The sounds continue ringing through the wide stone chamber, stray rays of sunlight falling along the broken remnants of tiles as shadows frolic in the near vicinity.

Beneath the wide shade of an overarching curving bridge a mother cradles her babe, licking through the light fuzz covering the small body of the creature. The little one whimpers, voice higher than its brethrens’.

Dainty ears twitch, picking up the sounds of joy and a neck arches high. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ii.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The plethora of rocks scratched along his spine, the sharp peaks not as unpleasant as they’d been before. He rolls over after he’s had his fill of it, stretching out along the soft grass patch. A small ball of fuzz rolls into his side. His tail is quick to push away at the babe until clawed fingers grab onto the limb. Pain erupts in his tail and it flails, dislodging the weight hanging onto it.

His eyes open. But the pup has already put some distance between them. His eyes lock onto a creature he’s never seen before.  

Something comes flying down. A sharp pain lodges into his neck. His cry of pain follows.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know we havwe very little information about Trico and his kith and kin, but it's nice to imagine all the same.


End file.
